


When I see

by callmesinpai (Aieem_Artemis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, SolKat Endgame, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieem_Artemis/pseuds/callmesinpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has the ability to see and hear the dead, they move about going about their lives as if they'd never died. It make s life difficult sometimes because if he looks to hard they can also see him - which is never a good thing. The ability has been passed down his fathers line and he thinks he's alone in this (because sometimes family just doesn't count) but he's about to find out he was wrong, dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat is a dumb shit and don't let his intelligence fool you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this yet. Hopefully plot will fall into my lap soonish. Also the shit in italics is Karkat's blog. I'm going to make this an important part off the story, so it might be helpful to take note of it. Yes somebody's going to die. I'm not 100% sure yet but it's a thing that's going to happen.

_Watching  them together makes me sick. I can’t even stand to look at them anymore,  but everywhere I fucking look there they fucking are. Everybody says they’re so cute together, but they can all suck my dick. They’re all fooled by her sweet innocent act, but I see through it and while I respect her… I can’t fucking stand her and she needs to take her grabby needy hands off my best friend._

_I don’t even act happy for him anymore, he’s too lost to notice what I say isn’t even sarcastic anymore. I don’t even try because what’s the point? He is one of my best friends and I really should be happy for him, but I just can’t. I don’t understand why he can’t see her for what she really is._

_I know for a fact that she’s just using him, but nobody believes me. They all say I’m just jealous but what do I have to be jealous of?_

Karkat saves the post quickly and closes the incognito browser when he hears the familiar stomps on the stairs signaling that Sollux just let himself in once again.

“Hope you’re not jacking off or thome thhit because I’m coming in.” His door swings open in the middle of the sentence.

“You’re the one who walked in on me without warning, nobody made you come in here. But besides fucking that there is this thing called knocking but I guess somebody with their head so far up their ass wouldn’t remember how to do it.”

“kk, I came here to ask you something theriouth.” Sollux closes the door and crosses his arms across his chest with an almost comical serious face on.

Karkat spins around in the chair. “No.”

Sollux’s eyes narrow behind his glasses, but Karkat isn’t afraid of anything Sollux can do. The other body may be taller than him, but he weighs a good thirty pounds less at least. “But you don’t even know what it ith yet.”

Karkat sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, fucking ask.”

"Have you finithed that game you borrowe yet?" Karkat raises an eyebrow and Sollux sighs,“Ugh fine, ff-”

“Fuck no.”

Sollux glares at him in mock hurt, taking the words for sarcasim. “kk, you’re thuppothed to be my friend.”

“I am, but no.” He moves from the desk chair to his bed and flops down on it. He’s going to hold firm this time. He wants nothing to do with Feferi. Just her name almost made him cringe.

Sollux sits next to him almost pouting. “What happened to being thupportive?”

“I was never supportive.” Karkat says flatly and Sollux rolls his eyes in disbelief.

He pushed his glasses down and puppy dog eyes him over their edge. “Pleathe?”

“What does she want?” GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! HE GAVE IN AGAIN.

“A double date and I don’t know anybody else to athk.”

“God she’s trying to set me up with Meenah again isn’t she?” Sollux is quick to look away. “Fuck.” He liked Meenah well enough but only as a friend. “No. Sorry. If I want to date somebody I can find somebody well enough on my own.”

“Thhe just thinkth-”

He jumps up and narrows his eyes on Sollux, his voice raising as he descends into rage. “News flash Sollux, I don’t give a fuck what Princess Glub thinks.”

“Why do you call her that?”

Karkat just ignores the question. “And further more I’m perfectly happy right now, or I would be if people would just fuck off and leave me alone.”

“I guethh I thee why Terezi dumped you.”

“Maybe if you would pay attention to me for more than five seconds you’d know that I dumped her because she was fucking around with Strider. I’m glad you’re fucking happy on Planet Fucking Idiot, but I’m not fucking happy and I’m not all fucking right but do you care? No because the ENTIRE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOUR FUCKING DICK.”

“I’m not thleeping with ff.”

“Get out.” His voice is deadly calm.

“kk…?”

“All took from what I said is that you’re sleeping with her, which I know you are don’t fucking play games with me Captor, then we’re not friends anymore. Get out.” It hurts saying it he wants to take it back, go back in time and not say it at all but it’s too late for that now. It’s been said and the damage has been done.

Sollux sits there stunned he stands up slowly and leaves the smaller boy alone.

**_Update:_ ** _It doesn’t matter anymore because I’ve already lost him. I lost my temper._

He signs out and closes the window and crawls in bed, he can hear it moving around down stairs but as long as it’s not up here right down he doesn’t care. His father can take care of it when he gets home. He’s too upset to deal with anything right now. In a weeks’ time he’s walked in on his girlfriend “getting caught up in the moment” with another guy and lost his best friend all because he can’t be honest about his feelings.

God he must have really fucked up in a past life to deserve shit like this; though in reality he’s not even sure if he really believes in that shit that his father spouts off. Past lives? It sound like utter bullshit really, but he doesn’t really know and he tries not to dwell on it, it saves him a lot of arguments with Kankri. On the other hand his dad is rarely wrong when it comes to things like this.

All this thinking is giving Karkat a headache, but it’s a nice change of pace to the throbbing in his chest. Maybe he should go watch a movie, a nice romcom where the underdog gets the girl in the end. His phone goes off on the desk and he gets up and grabs it.

look kk ii’m 2orry. ii  gue22 ii need two pay clo2er attentiion.

I’M STILL MAD AT YOU.

2till friiend2?

WOULDN’T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY DICK HEAD.

2o about that date…

FUCK YOU WITH SOMETHING HARD IN EVERY ORRIFICE.

eheheh okay ii’ll tell her you were bu2y.

**_Update II:_** _Okay I didn’t lose my friend but the point still remains that things are not as they seem with her. There’s something strange about her, but I can’t figure it out. It’s like whispers in the back of my mind when ever she’s around but I can never quite catch what they say. All I know is I have a lot of research to do and not nearly enough time to do it in._


	2. Karkat proves that he might just not be a dumb ass after all. Congradulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Just sorry...  
> Also I used the conveniently placed book cliche. So even more sorry.

He was in a stare down competition with Feferi. The fact that she was doing this, something that wouldn’t seem typical of her nature, should have been ringing bells with people, but nobody seem to even notice. There also seemed to be another face under hers grinning at him manically like she wanted to eat him. And there was a smell coming off her that he couldn’t quite place, but he knows he’s smelled it before. Sollux is so going to kill him if he finds out he’s doing this.

Maybe. It’s not like Karkat is really doing anything wrong per say, but it’s not really the right thing to do either. Karkat honestly isn’t sure how Sollux would feel about this but he just gets this feeling that if he looks away something bad will happen and so he sits there and stares, eyes going blank.

“kk, what are you doing?”

He jumps and licks his lips. “Nothing.”

Sollux stares down at him and then looks in the direction of where Karkat was looking before setting his tray next to him and sitting down. “What were you thtaring at?”

“Nothing!”

“Thtaring at JN again?”

“Shut you giant bag of dicks!”

“Eheheh kk, I’m jutht giving you thhit.” Karkat huffs and turns his attention back to his now cold food a bad feeling in his stomach. “Tho kk ith thomething wrong?”

“Huh?”

“You jutht theem tho out of it lately. Ith thomething wrong?”

He stares up at Sollux surprised at how intuitive he’s being. “Thanks for being concerned, but no I’m fucking fine Captor.”

Sollux drops his other slice of pizza onto Karat’s try. “Thee ya kk.” He stands up and is gone almost as quickly as he appeared. Karkat fallows his motion with his eyes only to realize that his destination was Feferi who was leaning against a wall smirking at him.

“Help me!”

Karkat did a double take unsure that he actually heard that. He listened closely but didn’t hear anything else. He pulls out his phone and logs into his blog.

Still no closer to figuring it out, it’s like it’s right in front of me but I can’t figure it out. My brother suggest maybe I should hit the books a little harder, but he also says that he can’t sense anything. Maybe it’s all in my head. He says I’m just jealous of Sollux. I don’t believe that that’s true. Of course there’s a lot of things I don’t believe. If I don’t have too much homework tonight I’ll hit the books.

_I don’t really want too though. I really want nothing to do with the family business, but it seems to fall in my lap. Fuck my life! After I figure this the fuck out I’m seriously done with this shit. I just want to be a normal kid. Is that too much to fucking ask?_

He logs out and finishes eating and heads to his next class trying to ignore the stab of pain he gets when he walks past Sollux and Feferi making out pressed against the lockers. The stench coming off her is enough to make him want to throw up if he hadn’t already. How was it that nobody else could smell that? It smelled like something had died.

He freezes and suddenly the list of what could be going on is cut in a forth. Why hadn’t HE noticed before now? God how the fuck could he have possibly missed that? He smirks as his mind comes up with a possible list of things that it could be.

“Hey, Vantas wait up!”

He turns and sees Feferi’s sister running after him and away from her car where Sollux and Feferi are waiting for her to take them home. “Meenah? It’s been a while.”

She grins at him and slings an arm over his shoulder even though everything about her says chill her eyes are serious. “Not much little man. How’s it been with Kranky moving back into the house?”

“It’s actually not too bad. Or maybe I’ve gotten better at ignoring him. Who knows?” She chuckles loudly and tugs him closer.

“Meenah! Are you almost done with Karcrab?” Feferi hollers from the back seat.

“Hold your seahorses.” She turns her attention back to Karkat. “Have you noticed anything ermm… how to put this…?”

“Weird about Feferi? Yeah. It’s hard to miss.”

She shifts uncomfortably obviously feeling bad about thinking something’s wrong with her sister. “So are you guys looking into it…?”

“I am, but I don’t think it’s going to be good…”

Her face falls, “I had a feeling you were going to say that…” She drops her arm and steps back. “Well good luck.” She kisses him and turns to make her way back to her car, her usual swagger in her steps.

He catches Sollux’s eye, Sollux is glaring at him, but Karkat doesn’t understand why so he just turns and walks away. His brother is waiting for him and frankly he’s pretty done with this whole day. He wonders if Sollux found out about the staring contest Feferi and that’s why he’s so mad. Oh well Karkat has no fucks to give. He gets into his brothers car without so much as a word.

_**Update:** I have it pretty much figured out, but there’s no guarantee this is going to end well. I think that my friends girlfriend has been dead for a while, that means whatever is using her is just using her body as a host. That means something out there has noticed us because she seems to be focused on me. Well any my friend too. I wonder what that’s all about? I’ll update again if I figure it out. Either way I need to do it soon. I’m worried._

“Karkat! It’s your turn to cook dinner!”

“NO IT’S NOT! IT’S DAD’S TURN!”

“He’s not here so it’s you’re turn. Stop trying to worm out of your responsibilities and get down here and get on it.”

“Just order a pizza.” Karkat hears some footsteps. “I’m _studying_ Kankri!”

“Fine. The usual?”

“Yes! “ He continues flipping through the pages scanning for something with similar attributes but he’s quickly running out of places to look. All of this reading was giving him a headache and he still has his homework to do. He throws the book down and it slides off the table.

“Goddamn it.” He sighs and sits there for a couple of minutes before stretching and standing up. He bends over to pick up the book when he sees a long forgotten dust covered tomb under one of the many bookshelves that line the basement. Karkat get’s down on all fours and reaches to fish it out.

“Pizza’s here!”

“Okay. I’ll be up in a minute.” He wraps his fingers around the spine and pulls it out. It’s a hand written journal that looks to be his great great-grandfathers. He sits it on the desk not believing it’ll have the information that he’s looking for but it probably holds some interesting stories so reading it is on his list of things to do next. Well after he finishes his homework.

_**Update** : I found a book by my great great great-grandfather or some shit. It seems dickface wasn’t lying when he tried to tell me that he was related to mermaids. But what he doesn’t know is we may be related. Apparently the asshat relative couldn’t keep it in his pants and that’s pretty much what the whole journal is about. It’s actually pretty interesting though I didn’t find anything that actually helped me in what I was trying to find out, but I did read something that may at least lead me in a direction._

Has anybody ever heard of a sea witch? And I don’t mean like fucking Ursula from the Little Mermaid. It seems to be something totally different. I haven’t ever came across anything like this and there wasn’t anything that really fucking helped me. I know that Princess Glub’s family have some affiliation with witches so maybe I can ask her sister? Scratch that I’ll ask one of the sheep girls, preferably the one my age. The older one always hits on me and makes everything so awkward.

The school library wasn’t really where he wanted to be at lunch because One: he was hungry Two: the library was creepy as fuck. There was a myth that the school was built around the library because it was too beautiful to be torn down, and while there was proof of it there being a building in the area there was no actual proof that it was the library. Either way that part of the building was still creepy as fuck and that made it the perfect for the witch Aradia Megido to hang out at lunch.

“Karkat!” She exclaims with a smile on her face. Aradia was unlike any witch he’d ever encountered before. Though to be fair he’d only encountered a few in his life time and even though every witch was different Aradia blew them all out of the water. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Since you broke up with Sollux…”

She just smiles knowingly at him, “What are you doing here? I know you’d much rather be feeding your face.”

“I’m a growing boy, I can’t help it.” Aradia was a lot more tolerable minus Sollux. “I actually came to ask you for some information.”

She turns the book over spine up. “Well I’ll be as helpful as possible. What would you like to know?”

He sits down in the chair across from her. “What do you know about sea witches?”

“Hmmm…” She tilts her head in thought. “Not very much honestly. I know that they’re actually sea sprites that inhabit the body of a drowned witch.”

“Is that it?” He can’t help but sound disappointed.

“Uhh well I believe the witch also had to have an infinity for water to begin with.”

“So their element would have to be water?”

“Yeah I believe that’s right. I’m sorry that I couldn’t have be of more help.”

“Hey I have another question for you. Do you know what element Feferi is?”

“Water I believe… Karkat you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking are you?” She starts chewing on her bottom lip. “But Karkat there’s one problem as far as we know she’s never died.”

“Remember when they had that scare and they thought she had been pulled out to sea. What if she actually died then? It would explain so many things though.”

“I’ll look into it for you. You should go get some lunch I’m sure Sollux is looking for you.” She picks her book back up her serious expression fading back into the carefree expression she’d had on when he’d entered the library.

“I doubt it but enjoy your book. Oh and I have something you might be interested in reading.” He pulls the journal out of his bag and sets it on the table. “There’s a special entry on mermaid genitalia you might particularly enjoy.”

Her eyes light up and she sets the book to the side and picks up the journal. “I’ll see it returned safely, see you later Karkat.”

_**Update:** Now I know I’m right but what to do about it? I mean there’s not really much I can do. I could try and cleanse her but that would only leave us with a dead body. Just maybe… I’ll have to talk to the older sheep girl for her opinion before I press on. As much as I’d like to see her out of the fucking picture for good he’s my best friend and I don’t want to do something that might drastically upset him. Even though he doesn’t like to admit it, he’s actually fragile and I’ll do everything in my power to protect him. He’d probably tell me to get over my fucking self._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My end notes from the previous chapter are showing up at the end of this chapter... They can take a long walk off a short cliff. I'll try to update more often. No promises douchebags.  
> (Just kidding I love yo faces.)

**Author's Note:**

> The thing in his house isn't going to be something scary. It's going to just be a spirit that's annoying and lives in his house (ie crabdad) if he's upstairs while Karkat attempts to nap he'll usually come and pester him. They banish him from the house every so often because he tends to knock things over and break them.
> 
> This chapter was trying too hard. Next chapter will flow better or else.


End file.
